Modern operating systems, including open platforms (e.g., Android or other open source platforms) and closed platforms (e.g., Microsoft Windows®), are not typically trusted in terms of protecting secure content which is streamed to, or processed by, such open platforms. While modern operating systems provide a level of security via the user-kernel mode separation, ultimately components of kernel mode, both in closed platforms, and particularly in open platforms do not provide a strong level of trust. Kernel mode drivers can easily be installed, and a malicious kernel mode driver naturally bypasses the security boundary. Kernel mode hardware drivers in such open platforms are used to control the operation of hardware (e.g., graphics processing units (GPUs)) that may process secure content. However, because such drivers are often open source, and/or not considered to be “secure” in relation to protected content, they are more susceptible to alteration by third parties. Such alterations may cause the protected content (e.g., digital rights managed (DRM) content) that is streamed through or processed by the hardware controlled by such drivers to be stored in unsecure memories and copied. As such, control of secure content on open platforms is often difficult.